Evayn/History
}} History Condensed History Evayn was hatched to a large family, though his parents' affluence afforded the children a luxurious station in life, he and his siblings suffered a strange malady brought on by abnormalities in their aether; the experiences endured during this sickness in his childhood have influenced him to dedicate his life to the acquisition of aetheral knowledge - eventually spurring him to begin a pilgrimage in hopes of discovering as many secrets about the Aether as it allows. --------- Evayn was hatched into a large family as one of many in his fae mother and therian father's clan: they'd had four broods in total, each numbering around 40 children! Being a member of the third brood, Evayn had no end of siblings to look up to! Though raised in a Fae-dominated community, there was very little open judgment towards him and his Amal siblings; in part do to their Mother's renown talents as a dancer (though their father's skills as an enchanter weren't entirely unknown throughout the Glade - a therian was a peculiarity at best). Evayn's early years were made up of lessons, pageantry, and new discoveries every day! A more reserved child than many of his siblings, moments spent interacting with parents were more often than not in reprimand of poor performance; be it his footwork or dining etiquette, any infraction was seen as one to be corrected in the household. Though his parents saw that their children received only the best in life, they had so many that it was difficult for them to get to know any of them too well - despite loving them dearly. The relative ease in which Evayn lived was abruptly shaken when a family tragedy occurred; although each of the nymphs had been born without need of a familiar - like their fae mother - upon reaching adolescence many members of the first brood began to fall ill; at first it seemed like little more then a cold, but soon the epidemic showed its true colors as older nymphs lost their aether over night. Panic ensued as Evayn's parents scrambled to locate every medical authority in the region - though the reason was a mystery, the cure was obvious, and impossible. Three unbound familiars were all the family could locate, and by that time - it was all too late. Only seven remained of the afflicted twenty-one; five managed to survive - either through bonding with an aether-sent familiar or sheer strength of mind. The loss was immeasurable. Before Evayn's young mind could processes the weight of the situation a plethora of changes occurred all at once: Firstly) Neighbors which had once been kind began to relentlessly torment him. Secondly) Because of this, he and his siblings were not allowed outside unsupervised under any circumstance (even to attend school!) Thirdly) Clinical visits became a nauseating routine. Fourthly) Typith was often away from the home. Fifthly) Much to his chagrin, the tutors brought in were much more strict than teachers. Irate and ill-equiped to cope with the world around him, Evayn spend much of his time pretending; this play upset rather than concerned the adults around him - and so the root of the issue remained buried. After several years living in the woeful state, Evayn and his family relocated from their central tree-home to an out-of the way estate equipped with sprawling land and the largest aether spout that side of the Glade: hidden from prying eyes, the children could once again play outdoors. Evayn took great joy in this revitalized freedom and stayed in the fields long into the evening. However, it wasn't long after the relocation that members of the second brood began to fall ill. Despite the family's careful preparations, despite Typith having collected more familiars than the clincs' tests deemed necessary - five of the nymphs passed, each another hole tearing into to the family's hearts. Rozalihn was determined not to let the losses cripple the family as they had in the past and so set out integrating her children once more into the society of the glen; allowing them to display their talent at festivals and shows: enrolling them once again to the schoolhouse and seeing to it that the survivors quelled their guilt and those who'd yet to face their sickness calm their anxieties. With the word already circulating that their family was in need of unbound familiars, Typith's presence in the home became more common. Though Evayn may have weaseled away from traditional classes, he made sure to pay strict attention to the talents taught by his parents - half out of interest, and half out of not wanting a scolding. Evayn worried for his closest siblings as they grew ever older - his tests had priorly shown him more Fae than Therian so he fretted nothing for himself. Perhaps that's why the terror hit him all at once. Laying on his deathbed, with every ounce of power that had once so carelessly flown through his being gone, relying on the affections of a creature who could so easily choose to live on unbidden, was the most horrific feeling of his life as a Faerie being without magic is a fate far worst than death. And just as the sickness had its hold on him, it was vanquished as a new flow of aether reached out, recaptured his own, and revitalized the current within him. Evayn owes a lot to the small familiar and works everyday to lessen whatever burdens befell her before the two were bound. It wasn't until his own near-death experience that Evayn felt a drive within himself - though he'd lived through so many of his siblings' passings; three, this time. It was his own experience that incurred a response. While many of his eldest siblings had begun poking their antenna into the medical field in search of answers for their malady - Evayn turned to something a bit more abstract, believing spirituality could bring enlightenment to not just his family's troubles, but all troubles. It wasn't about what was Aether, for him, it became a question of why was Aether. He became more devoted to his education as well as his specified interest; spending his time pouring over any olde dusty tome of Aether and speaking to any olde dusty acolyte who had their two cents to share on Aether; chronicling whatever he came across and cross referencing amongst whatever he found. He knew all the while that he'd never find what he was searching for in the Glade, though the aether-source near his home was a very moving and sentimental place to study near. Evayn published several papers on Aether before completion of his education in the Glade, though he felt each incomplete - they did solidify his place within the philosophical community. Struck with an urge to explore aether rich places and people outside of the Glade, Evayn held back until his youngest siblings underwent the struggles of their family's sickness: setting out on his pilgrimage shortly after they were well. His parent's were hesitant about his journey, as they doubted he'd have any skill in the art of survival (especially in the large foreboding world beyond the Glade) but they would not allow themselves to hold their children back and so off Evayn went on what can be no less or more than a life-long fool's errand. To uncover every mystery of aether? Evayn knows it to be impossible - but every little bit could mean the world to someone, and for that reason he strives to know the identity of the aether. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories